Help In Love
by Housenka
Summary: Yzak and Shiho were both there to help Dearka get over Mir. Shiho helped in order to find a way to finally get over yzak, but what happens when it seems as though she is getting over him? Please Read and Review. Only epilogue left, and then fic is finishe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fic so please be nice!! Or at least criticize in a way so that I know how to improve!!**

**I posted this story earlier, but it came out really crammed in together! so i fixed it up and hopefully this will be easier to read!**

**Summary: Yzak and Shiho both decide to work together to helping Dearka get over Miriallia. Shiho only helps because she wants to find a way to get over Yzak. When it finally seems like Shiho is getting over Yzak, Yzak realizes his true feelings towards her.**

**Main Pairings are Yzak and Shiho but DM are hinted **

Yzak sat there glaring at Shiho. Shiho barely noticed. "You know, I haven't gotten any sleep for the past few days? You know that right?" Yzak finally snapped at her.

"Ya, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. What do you want me to do about it?" Shiho responded as angry.

"Help me. That idiot is a mess, a complete mess. Okay you remember how it was the last time they broke up? I can't go through that again…I won't go through it again! What the hell does he see in that damn natural?" Yzak asked more to himself than to Shiho.

Shiho stared at Yzak for a long time. She remembered his reaction to the break-up all right.

Dearka had spent nights mopping around over Miriallia, and Yzak, even then, was ready to have a fit. But the problem with agreeing to go along with Yzak's plan in making Dearka feel better was that….Yzak knew nothing of love. She herself had little experience in getting a person's attention. How many years had she been working on Yzak for now?

Too many years.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize how annoyed Yzak was getting at her.

"Hahnenfuss, will you help me or not? It won't take long; all we have to do is get Dearka interested in another girl. How hard can that be?"

_Get interested in another person? How hard can it be?_

Shiho looked up at Yzak. Yzak, the man she had fallen for ever since her early days of the military. That stubborn bastard, whom no one could get to calm down, had stolen her heart.

She had at first thought it was just a crush; even her friends had reassured her that it would go away. Now here she was two years later at 17, gone through two wars and still not over him.

"_Is it ironic that I am the one who __wants__ to get over my first love? And here you are, Yzak, asking me to help do that very thing for Dearka?"_

Shiho closed her eyes. Maybe she should help Yzak. Maybe they would find a way to help Dearka get over Miriallia and than she, herself, would know how to get over Yzak.

Shiho opened her eyes to stare at Yzak's ice blue ones.

_It would have been easier if I could just tell you how much I love you. _Shiho couldn't help thinking.

But she couldn't do that. Yzak had a history of one night stands, and she didn't want to be just that. Plus, she doubt whether the military would ever allow it.

Not to mention the fact that Yzak held no interest in her what so ever...well at least not the kind of interest she would have liked him to have.

Letting out a long sigh, Shiho broke the eye contact she and Yzak had been sharing and whispered, "I'll help you."

**Okay that wasn't great...but i just wrote this out in about an hour...**

**Please review (even if you ddin't like it) so i know if there is any point in continuing or not!**

**thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! this is just chapter 2 reposted with Chapter 3 included to make it longer**

**this is it! i'm not writting anymore for this fic (ya...i didn't end it, I know!) but there were no reviews when i first posted Chapter 2 up, so i'm thinking that no one really wants to read it anyways!!**

**sorry if any readers did want me to continue...i just don't feel like wasting my time writting when i have no idea if anyone's even reading it!**

Yzak walked slowly towards the door. Turning around to face Shiho, he opened his mouth to say something and then just turned around again. He'd done that now several times and Shiho was beginning to get suspicious.

"What is it?" She finally asked.

Yzak stared at her and then looked at the door and back at her again. "Okay. I should warn you beforehand. Dearka is a complete mess." Yzak told her.

Shiho stared at him. "umm..ya I kinda know that, that's why we're here."

"No, I mean he's totally depressed and he hasn't really…showered in a while…well, since Mir and him broke up."

_Mir__? So Yzak was pretty close to her as well...exactly how close were they?…STOP! That shouldn't matter to you. Yzak's relationships with other girls are NONE of your concern!_ Shiho thought angrily both jealous and annoyed.

Frowning because of the jealously she felt towards over the thought that Yzak may have had more of a relationship with Miriallia than she had thought previously, Shiho didn't respond back.

Yzak mistook the frown. "Oh come-on! You can't back down just because a guy smells…what type of a soldier are you? Can't handle some bad smells Hahnenfuss?" He smirked silently.

Shiho turned to look at Yzak and smiling sweetly she said, "Well, he can't smell worse than you can he, commander?" and walked in.

_Okay never mind, this is bad_. Shiho wanted to turn around the minute she entered Dearka's room.

He was just lying there, in his boxers (_thank God for that at least _Shiho thought), drinking and crying. He smelt like liquor and BO. She couldn't handle it. She turned around to leave, only to find herself facing Yzak's smirking face.

"Well now, you sure I smell worse than him?" He grinned.

Shiho gave him a dirty look and turned around to face Dearka again. But couldn't say anything. She had never seen him look so pathetic, she had no idea how to handle it.

"Hey, get up. I'm gonna take you out to a bar…dance a bit, hook up with some girls, get drunk, you know the drill." Yzak finally said to Dearka.

Dearka looked up at Yzak. "I'm already drunk..and I only want Mir." Taking a sip from his can, he looked away from both Shiho and Yzak.

"Ya, well I've had enough of you drinking here by yourself." Grabbing the can, Yzak forced Dearka to stand up.

Shiho looked away. Somehow, she really didn't feel comfortable seeing Dearka in such a state.

"Why did she have to leave me?" Dearka asked so silently, Shiho had to close her eyes.

Suddenly for the first time, she felt bad for Dearka. He really was a nice guy; he didn't deserve to be treated like this…_what exactly happened between him and Miriallia_.

"Listen, maybe it was suppose to happen. I mean she was a natural, you guys have different lives and besides…she wasn't even that good looking." Yzak told him.

Shiho at this turned around. _What the hell did looks have to do with this, you moron?_ She screamed silently at Yzak.

But Dearka looked up at Yzak and for the first time had an expression different from misery.

"Hey you know what? You damn right! I was totally great to her, and if she didn't want me, that's her freaken loss! Who needs those kind of women? You can get a whole bunch easily! Lets go man, out just like we used to! Just us guys! Oh…and you too Shiho..but you're like one of us."

Shiho smiled and said "Glad you finally noticed me."

Dearka smiled back and looked kinda goofy for a second with this great big smile and then he broke out laughing. "Yzak, man, we're gonna take Shiho out dancing? This tomboy? Hahah..she planning on hooking up as well?" with this Dearka burst out laughing.

Yzak too smirked and looked over at Shiho. "Well, I'm sure there's some stupid moron out there who would be interested in Shiho..all we'll have to do is get him good and drunk."

Getting annoyed, Shiho told Dearka icily that maybe he should take a shower. Dearka didn't notice the voice and just grinned and agreed.

"Maybe I shouldn't go Yzak…I mean since it's gonna be such a hassle for you two to, oh what's the words…umm oh ya…get a guy good and drunk for me, what's the point of me coming along?" Shiho snapped at Yzak.

Yzak only smirked at Shiho and said, "Because you agreed to help me out."

Shiho looked at him annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Hey, don't get all pissed off. All I meant was that you're not one of those sluts that go off with any guy to get laid. It's a compliment!" Yzak tired to defend himself.

"Oh, you're right. I'm not like those sluts am I? The ones that you spend your nights with huh? I'm not one of those girls right?"She snarled but then wished she hadn't.

Yzak looked totally confused by her anger and was about to say something but luckily Dearka came out of the shower all ready to go.

Dearka glancing up at the two and noticed the difference in their attitude. Something told him this trip wasn't going to be as fun as they had planned.

_This was such a bad idea_. Shiho thought angrily. _Yzak should have know better than to have brought Dearka out dancing…obviously he and Miriallia went dancing before...and now the moron's just sitting there glaring at me while Dearka's sitting here crying._

Shiho looked around and didn't see anything all that special about the bar. She tried to ignore the death glares Yzak was sending her but that was proving to be a hassle.

Meanwhile, Dearka had broken down again about how he and Miriallia had come here before and that they had fun. Shiho really couldn't understand everything…it was all muffled by his crying.

"What the hell did you mean earlier, Shiho?" Yzak finally barked at Shiho.

_How long have you been waiting to ask me that Yzak?_

"Gosh Yzak, I think I made it pretty clear what I meant! But can I ask you something? What the hell were you thinking when you brought Dearka to this dump?" Shiho replied, pissed off at Yzak.

She waved her hand around the place. "Look at it you idiot!! The girls here are barely covered! Everyone smells like drugs and beer! You know, just because you like your girls to be low-class sluts, doesn't mean all guys do!"

This didn't suit Yzak really well. "Where were your great ideas huh? You basically left everything to me! And what the hell do you know about all of this? You've never had a boyfriend in your entire life!! But that's understandable…Only a stupid moron would ever wanna date a girl who's that big of an ass! It's no wonder every guy in the military avoids you!"

Shiho felt like she just was slapped.

Turning to look at Yzak straight in the eye, she asked him that if he felt that way towards her why he was even friends with her.

Then getting up, eyes filled with tears, she left. Yzak sat there at the table for a while with the sobbing Dearka, who seemed unaware of what had just happened, and debated about whether he should apologized or not.

_Damn_ Yzak thought to himself _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh...she kinda started it though…what the hell was she going on about anyways? …shit she's probably crying now…should I go find her…Damnit all! First Dearka and now Shiho…this isn't all my fault._

Yzak looks around. Shiho was right. The bar was over-crowded with sluts…and guys wanting to get laid.

Suddenly feeling an urgent need to find Shiho, Yzak moved his head frankly around. A couple of girls in short skirts gave him some encouraging looks, but Yzak didn't even care.

_Where the hell was Shiho? Shit…some guy is probably with her right now._ The thought of another guy with her brother Yzak enormously, yet he didn't really understand why.

He finally saw her sitting at the end of bar table with her elbows on the table, looking absolutely miserable.

_Idiot girl...doesn't she realize that she looks like prime target for some horny bastard?_ Yzak couldn't help thinking, getting thoroughly annoyed with Shiho but not knowing exactly why it should be of concern to him.

Walking towards her, Yzak noticed that another blond guy was walking towards her as well…with two drinks and that Shiho actually glanced up and smiled at the guy.

Yzak watched as both Shiho and the blond guy talked for a bit. Shiho at one point laughed, and playfully hit the guy on the chest. Yzak felt as though burning acid had been poured down his throat.

Having enough of Shiho and the blond loser, Yzak marched over to Shiho and pulls her into a tight hug. Shiho looks up completely shocked at Yzak who continues to hug tightly.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm so late." He said, burying his head into her hair.

The blond guy looked completely confused and asked Shiho if Yzak was her boyfriend.

Before Shiho could reply, Yzak pulled his head out of Shiho's hair and said, "What do you think?" The guy, looking embarrassed, gave a weak laugh and left. Yzak didn't let go of Shiho.

Shiho, who remained silent throughout the entire confrontation, finally pulled away from Yzak and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Yzak looked down at her and snarled "We're here to help Dearka find a girl, not hook up ourselves."

Shiho looked at him fully annoyed at this point and responded, "It's a crappy place to find any girl and the whole idea's pretty stupid."

"Really? It's a dumb idea to find someone here Shiho? Well, then why the hell were you hooking up with that blond loser?" Yzak said frowning at her.

"Yzak," Shiho said, her voice dangerously low, "do you think that I would just randomly hook up with some guy? I'm not you."

Yzak stared at her for a long time. "What am I Shiho huh? This whole evening has been a disaster and you keep saying it's because of me. So why don't you just come out and tell me what it is about me that's got you so damn annoyed."

Shiho didn't say anything and then finally looking down, she whispered, "You're a stupid moron."

Yzak quickly looked down at her and was surprised to see such angry tears in her eyes. "Shiho, what the hell? Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden?" he whispered, his voice softer than it had been earlier.

Shiho lifted her head, and still in that same low voice, she asked him, "Why did you chase that guy away?"

Yzak just looked at her and then finally said quietly, "Isn't it obvious Shiho?"

Shiho was so shocked, she couldn't say anything. But it didn't really matter. Before either of them could say anything, they heard someone singing.

Turning around, they looked back towards where Dearka was sitting only to find him standing on his table…singing at the top of his lungs.

"lovvvve.. I lovvve you I loooovvvve you butt you still leftttt meeee! Oh whyy oh why oh why Mir did you leavvve me"

Shiho and Yzak, both looking shocked and embarrassed rushed over to pull Dearka off the table. At that point Dearka had begun to sob and scream at the same time. Grabbing Shiho, dropping a couple of twenties on the table, Yzak pulled both Dearka and her out of the bar. Getting into the car, he put Dearka into the back while Shiho went over and sat in the front with him.

They drove in silence for a while with only Dearka's sobbing and whining for Miriallia from time to time to cover the awkward silence. Eventually arriving at their place, Yzak pulled Dearka out of the car and helped him into his bedroom. Halfway there, Dearka collapsed on top of Shiho, and Shiho and Yzak had to half carry him, half drag him into his bed.

Once Dearka had safety gotten into his bed and fallen asleep, Shiho and Yzak sat around the living room not saying much. Eventually, Shiho looked at the time and said she should get going.

Yzak looking up at her, walked up to the door and said, "I'll walk you back."

Shiho didn't brother to tell him he didn't have to…Yzak never liked to have her walking home at night so late.

Walking the blocks to Shiho's place, Yzak realized that for the first time he couldn't think of anything to say. Shiho, herself, wasn't talking either and Yzak wondered if she was still mad at him.

When finally arriving to her place, Yzak made an attempt at a joke. "It would have been easier if I had just dropped you off first…we wouldn't have had to walk in the cold."

Shiho smiled politely but answered, "You would have been left by yourself to carry Dearka into bed."

Yzak smiled at Shiho's face and said, "Ya. I'm a complete mess without you."

Giving him a real smile, Shiho answered, "You don't think I know that already? Why else do you think I agreed to help you?"

Yzak smiled, relieved that they weren't arguing again.

Shiho, while opening her door, turned and looked at Yzak and said slowly, "Yzak, I'm sorry. I need to do something to fix this situation we're in."

Yzak nodded and looking up at the sky said, "Ya, we both need to do something about it. We should hook Dearka up with a girl…like a blind date or something instead of just letting him find someone…that should help"

Shiho fully turned around to look at Yzak and smiling sadly she whispered, "Ya, maybe." And then went inside.

Yzak walked home slowly and it was only when he came back to his place that it occurred to him that the situation Shiho had been talking about may not have been about Dearka.

**if you do like it...please REVIEW just so i know that there are readers who liked it...instead of thinking that my fic is a complete joke (like i'm thinking right now! lol)**

**okay..so if you want me to continue, review, if you don't want me to...review and tell me that please!! thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews!! This is basically chapter 3 again except for a different ending which I was gonna add in the next chapter but thought it made sense for it to be in this!!**

**Please review and let me know what you guys all think!!**

**Thanks again!**

"Okay lets think this over!" Shiho said, clearly annoyed with Yzak.

"What the hell is there to think over? The girl you want to hook up with Dearka is a complete idiot!! She talks so much…and she's faa…" Yzak shut up instantly.

Shiho glared at him. "She's what?" Yzak frowned at her, but didn't say anything. "Yzak, you are a HUGE jack-ass. She's not fat! She's fine! A lot of guys would really like her if they give her a chance."

Yzak glanced at Shiho pleadingly, "Listen, all I'm saying is that we have to help Dearka, not some random girl who can't find herself a guy. I have a friend who'll get Dearka to completely forget that natural girl. I'm sure of it."

Shiho thought for a moment. That friend of Yzak was probably one of his regular one-night "friends"…it might be interesting to meet her.

Frowning a little, while wondering if she was trying to help Dearka or herself, Shiho agreed to allow Yzak to pick the girl for Dearka's blind date.

Yzak and Shiho sat around the apartment waiting for Dearka to come home.

"What did he say when you told him that you were setting him up with someone?" Shiho asked Yzak.

"hmm…nothing really. He's gotten better now…especially when you compare to what he was like earlier. Maybe it's because of our help." Yzak replied looking up at the ceiling.

Shiho didn't say anything. _It could be true that we're helping Dearka…but so far, we haven't really done anything except make our situation even more awkward._ Shiho sat up straighter. _No, we haven't made our situation awkward. I have._

"Hey," Yzak said suddenly causing Shiho to jump a little, "maybe the date went really well! Maybe," now grinning excitedly, Yzak continued, "maybe they're in a motel or something…maybe he's finally getting some action!! God, I hope so. I haven't brought any girl into this apartment forever! I've felt so awkward, what with him in his room crying all the time. It's costing me a bundle to always go to a hotel."

Shiho felt her heard drop a million miles below her stomach. Yzak was still going out with girls…still having his one-night stands after all this time. She bit her lower lip. She could feel the tears of rage, jealously, and disappointment come to her eyes. Yzak hadn't changed at all and it was stupid of her to every think he had.

Suddenly, Shiho felt extremely nervous around Yzak. He would become suspicious if she began crying. But she couldn't stop the tears.

_God let something happen…anything._

Suddenly a door opened, and both of them could hear voices in the hallway. They jumped up.

"How about I come in for some…oh, well, heheh, some coffee?" a seductive voice asked.

Shiho frowned. _This was the so-called friend of Yzak? Hmpf, I wonder what's so special about her?_

"umm…I don't think tonight. I have to wake up early tomorrow. You know how the military is. Hahah." Dearak responded nervously, clearly trying to get away.

"Ya, Yzak is always so busy. He leaves so quickly in the mornings."

Shiho glared over at Yzak who had turned a little pink but defensibly mouthed the words, "What?"

"ya well, I really have to get going. It was nice meeting you. Bye!" Dearka opened the door and slammed it in the women's face.

There was a silence and then Yzak asked, "So, how was it?"

Dearka looked up at Yzak, clearly annoyed and shocked. "How was it? You moron! She was a totally slut! It was embarrassing. She flirted with every guy…and I mean every guy! Including a 16 year-old!!"

"Ya, she's like that." Yzak responded calmly.

Both Shiho and Dearka stared at him.

"What? It's not my fault!! Don't blame just because a girl isn't interested in you!"

Shiho grinned. "But Yzak, it was your idea. You always go out with the low, sluttish girls."

Dearka though looked over at Shiho suspiciously. "Hey, Shiho, you know Yzak's taste…why did you let him set me up with a girl?"

Shiho turned red._ Dearka knew. He had to know about her crush._

Yzak though came to her rescue. "Okay, so we screwed up! We can fix this!"

Dearka looked warily at Shiho and Yzak. "You guys, I really don't know."

Shiho suddenly became desperate. She should have set up Dearka herself.

"No. Dearka I promise, I'll set you up with a girl I know you'll get along with. Just give me this one last chance." She begged.

Dearka gave her a tired smile, but said okay.

"Hey." Dearka said looking the girl up and down.

He had been sitting at the café for only five minutes, when a girl had turned up, asking if he was Dearka. Shiho had picked a nice one for sure. She had shoulder length blond hair, bluish-green eyes, and a bright smile. This might work out.

The girl grinned back, and extended her hand over, "Hi! You're Dearka right? Shiho told me about you! I'm Alsee."

Yzak and Shiho meanwhile were sitting at the other end of the café watching the blind date.

"See, this is so much better than your slut." Shiho gloated over Yzak.

Yzak didn't respond and only narrowed her eyes, "You could have told me she lost weight."

Shiho glared at Yzak, "That shouldn't matter!"

After a while, Dearka and Alsee got up and left.

"Hey!" Shiho exclaimed, "Where are they going?"

"To a movie. Dearka already told me." Yzak responded while getting up and paying for their drinks.

"Should we follow?" Shiho asked.

Yzak shrugged and said why not.

_Great. It had to be a romance movie._ Shiho looked around.

All around them were couples, many of them making-out. Turning to glance at Yzak, Shiho couldn't help but blush.

"I thought Dearka told you where they were going."

Yzak stared at Shiho, "Ya, they did. We're in a movie theatre. Sitting at the back, watching to see if everything goes alright."

Shiho glanced back at the scene and back at Alsee and Dearka. They seemed to be doing okay. "Did you know it was a…romance movie?" Shiho whispered.

Yzak didn't say anything for a while and then finally said silently. "Ya."

Shiho felt her stomach tense. _Was this a date. Why would he not tell me?_

She thought of asking Yzak, but then that would only make her situation even more obvious and uncomfortable. Instead she tired to relax. At least Dearka and Alsee were hitting it off.

15 minutes later, Shiho could feel her checks burning. Not only were the couple on either side of her and Yzak making out like there was no tomorrow, but Dearka and Alsee were now kissing. This basically left only her and Yzak watching the film.

"This is a dumb movie." She finally said.

Yzak turned to look at her. "Think so? It seems to be working for them."

Shiho didn't say anything and tired to ignore the moans that were coming from the girl beside her.

"Shiho."

Shiho turned to look at Yzak and saw that he was looking intently at her.

Shiho didn't think it was possible for her face to get any pinker…but unfortunately it could.

"Ya?" She asked, her mouth dry.

"This film…people only go to it when they want to get with someone…that's why we're here."

Shiho felt as though a jolt of lightening had hit her. "Why?"

Yzak continued to stare at her. "Because obvious you were right Shiho…about everything" he whispered softly.

Shiho could feel her heart beating so fast now. It was gonna explored any minute.

"What do you mean?"

Yzak blinked. "You were right about," now Yzak bent his head closer, and cupped the side of Shiho's face so that it was only looking at him, "you were right about the girls," Shiho could feel her hands begin to shake.

"…Dearka likes her."

Shiho blotted back to reality, feeling horribly disappointed…but aware that Yzak was still holding her face.

"Yzak…is Alsee the only thing I was right about?" she whispered softly.

The lights went back on, and all the couples got up.

Shiho and Yzak didn't move.

Dearka and Alsee came towards them, both blushing. Shiho broke away from Yzak and couldn't help but grin at them.

"Hey, Shiho," Alsee asked nervously, "wanna go to the bathroom with me?"

Shiho grinned and glancing at Yzak, who was still looking at her, grinned and said sure.

_Okay this is it. Now is the time to tell Yzak everything._ Shiho thought determined once and for all to tell Yzak everything she had felt since entering the military.

She wasn't really listening to what Alsee was saying. Obviously the date for the two had been successful.

_I had been right._ Shiho thought remembering Yzak's words…than I should be right about this. She opened the bathroom door and looked around for Yzak, and only Yzak.

She saw him.

With another girl.

The girl was laughing and running her hands up and down Yzak's chest. Then she went into her purse, and gave Yzak a piece of paper and left.

Yzak grinned, looked up and waved Shiho over. "Hey! Guess what?" He whispered eagerly, "Dearka likes Alsee and I just got the phone number of that HOT girl."

Shiho's heart had frozen and all of her confidence seemed to disappear. She didn't say anything.

For the remaining of the night, she didn't say anything.

When Dearka, with his arm around Alsee's shoulder asked if Shiho and Yzak wanted to get some ice-cream, Shiho said no abruptly.

They both looked shocked, but Yzak didn't notice her tone. "Hey, come on Shiho. Lets just go!"

Shiho wanted nothing more but to go home.

Smiling sadly she said that she had to go home and finish her paper work. Yzak didn't seem all that disappointed but Dearka gave her a weird look but didn't say anything.

Shiho now became suddenly really annoyed.

Yzak had done this all! He started it with the movie and everything…_arghh I got to get away before I say something_

Shiho gave a polite smile to Dearka and Alsee, who still looked a little puzzled, and told them that she has to get going now. Turning around, Shiho began walking home.

She heard footsteps, and felt her heart drop. She knew who was coming. Yzak.

"Hey, I would have walked you home…"

Shiho didn't respond but just kept walking.

"Shiho?" She looked up at him.

Grinning, Yzak grabbed her hand, and pulled her to him.

_Why does he always have to hold me?_ Shiho thought desperately, as she tired to get away from him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yzak asked, "Everything worked out…Dearka and Alsse, right? They're getting along great! Hell, I bet they're probably at it right now!" Yzak said shaking her slightly.

Shiho managed to pull away and kept walking. Shiho could feel the tears building up slowly. She had so thought today would be the day. _Hadn't Yzak dropped all those hints to her? Or was he just using her to make the other girl jealous? That must have been it._

When they arrived to Shiho's place, Yzak made a sudden grab for her hand again.

"What?" Shiho couldn't help saying, her tone more than obviously angry.

"Shiho…what's wrong? Just tell me…" Yzak asked almost pleading.

Shiho stared at him. They had these conversations so often lately, ever since they had decided to help Dearka out…and now it looked like Dearka was okay.

Closing her eyes, she let Yzak pull her towards him. Holding her tightly, Yzak lowered his face towards her, leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Tell me." He whispered so quietly.

Shiho could now feel the tears beginning to fall…she should tell Yzak now. Now.

_He's asking, he wants to know, and you want to tell him_ _so much_…Shiho found feel the warmth coming from Yzak.

"Yzak…I…I…just want to be by myself. I'm sorry." Pulling away, Shiho left his arms and went inside. She didn't brother to ask if he wanted to come inside.

A week later:

Shiho had woken up early to go jogging. While running around the park, she saw Dearka sitting at a bench, looking absolutely miserable. Slowing down, Shiho stopped upon coming towards him.

"Dearka?" She asked silently.

Dearka didn't look up, he only muttered, "She called."

_Miriallia._

"God Shiho, I have no idea what to do. I've finally gotten over her, and now here she is coming back to me! Should I…go call her back?"

Shiho sat there beside him. Part of her wanted to say that he should. He loved her, really cared for her…but look at what she did for him. What she's been doing for so long to him.

_What he's been doing to me_ Shiho thought sadly.

"Dearka. Don't call her back. I think…I think it's time for you to move on." Shiho said out loud to him, her voice empty.

Dearka looked up at her, and smiled sadly back at her. "I thought you might say that."

They slowly make their way out of the park, and silently walk back home.

After a while, Dearka spoke up. "Hey Shiho, don't feel so annoyed with Yzak. He does have feelings for you, I'm sure. He just doesn't fully realize it…you should see him sometimes when you're talking with another guy."

Shiho's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?"

Dearka looked down at her surprised, "Oh you know, sometimes when you're helping out the younger guys he gets all annoyed especially when the guys one of the heart throbs and…"

"NO! not that Dearka," Shiho said interrupting, "You know I like Yzak?"

Dearka grinned. "Ya, I think everyone knows…except Yzak."

Shiho grinned, half embarrassed at how obvious she must be, and half disappointed. "Yzak won't ever realize. He's an idiot."

Dearka grinned, "Or a moron, Shiho. Morons are your type."

Shiho laughed, "Shut up! And Yzak won't ever like me…he's into those little sluts!"

Dearka looked up ahead of him and replied, "You seem to be taking his behaviour pretty hard…almost as a personal insult."

Shiho looked down at her feet and exhaled. "You have no idea Dearka."

Dearka remained silently, then stopped and looked at Shiho. "Maybe Shiho, you should listen to your own advice then." Then starting to walk away he waved bye.

Shiho walked slowly to her place.

_So much for my jog._

Taking her clothes off, Shiho went to go take a shower. She allowed the water to wash off of her and then got out. She stopped and looked into a mirror at her body.

_Yzak_

She turned around and looked carefully at herself. She didn't have that bad of a body…but the others girls, the ones Yzak likes, they have craves, waists, and breast that seem about to pop out of any outfit. She couldn't compete with them.

Grabbing a towel, Shiho came to a decision.

She wasn't going to try anymore.

**I hope I'll be able to update this fic, or my other one "Complicate Love" soon but I'm not promising anything!!**

**For all you Shiho and Yzak fans, I have a great recommendation for you all!! "Confessions of a High School Drama Queen" by Infinite Sky! It's soo funny! I luv it and I really think you guys should all read it!!**

**Anyways, Thanks for the reviews and please let me know what you guys think of the ending of this chapter!!**

**And in case I won't have a chance to update, I'll say it now**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS


	4. Chapter 4

_Shiho walked into the room calm and confidently. Yzak was already there, sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand. She slowly made her way over._

"_You're late." He muttered, not unkindly as he opened his arms towards her. _

_She smiled at him and answered, "No, you're just early." _

_Crawling into his arms, Shiho rested her head against his chest. Yzak put down his coffee, and slowly began stroking her body. Lowering his head, he began to kiss her neck, and jaw line. "Shiho, it's been too long."_

_Relaxing, Shiho straightened up, and turned to look at him. _

_He was gorgeous, and the love in his eyes was so evident, it made her want to scream with happiness. She leaned forward and kissed him with all her might. He returned the kiss, and continued to run his hands up and down her body._

_Suddenly the phone rang. "Let it ring Shiho." Yzak muttered burying himself into her hair, "Just let it ring, and let me have my fun with you." _

_Laughing Shiho pulled away from him, "Sorry Yzak, but you're gonna have to wait." _

_Bending over, she went to pick up the phone._

"Hello?"

"This is Radio 11834 playing Lacus Clyne's latest hit, Fields of Hope. Be sure to stay with us as on the way, we have an exclusive interview with the beautiful singer."

Shiho stood up, and shut the alarm off. _Damn…it was just another dream. Yzak._

Rubbing her hands, Shiho made her way into the washroom. Allowing the water to run for a few minutes, Shiho stripped down and stepped into the shower.

It had been almost three weeks since her conversation with Dearka, since her decision to no longer try and compete with those other girls…three weeks of failure.

_Well for me anyway_, Shiho thought rubbing soap all around her body,_ Dearka never called Miriallia again. I guess they're finally really broken up._

Only a week ago, she and Dearka had gone out for dinner and talked about Miriallia and Yzak. Dearka benefited for their conversations, but Shiho had only lied about feeling better. He had decided that he wanted to try things out with Alsee…she lied, telling him that she would try and get over Yzak.

Grapping the shampoo, Shiho began to wash her hair.

_I'm not over you yet, Yzak._

Groaning in frustration, Shiho angrily began to scrub her hair and body. _Why can't I Yzak? You don't want me…why should I keep trying?_

Allowing the water to rinse off the soap on her body and the shampoo in her hair, Shiho stood still in the shower. Sighing, she decided that she should hurry up and get ready. Getting out of the shower, Shiho ignored her reflection in the mirror, dried her wet body, and quickly dressed in the regular red uniform of Zaft.

Getting into her car, Shiho made her way to the office. Yzak would already be there, and with any luck so would Dearka.

She didn't want to spend any unnecessary time with Yzak alone.

"Hello? Dearka, are you there? Listen this is me, Miriallia, I wanted to see you and talk things through…could you please just call me?" BEEP.

Dearka stood still listening to the message, Yzak standing right behind him.

"So, are you going to call her?" He finally asked.

Dearka didn't respond, just stood up and went to his room.

Groaning mentally, Yzak followed him. "Hey, I thought you said you wanted to try things out with Alsee. Why are you even getting upset over some Natural?" Yzak asked, watching Dearka, lying on him bed.

"I only said that because I knew that's what Shiho wanted me to say." Dearka answered without any emotion.

Yzak frowned, "Since when did you care what Shiho wanted?"

Dearka shrugged, "I don't know…we've just been talking about stuff you know," sighing Dearka turned around, "Listen, I'm not going to go to work. Sorry I know that I'm already behind on work, but I'm not up to it yet."

Yzak wasn't really paying attention. It bugged him that Shiho and Dearka were getting together without him. _That Shiho was with another guy except for him. _Dearka, though was watching him and Yzak didn't want to too obvious.

"Don't worry about work, Dearka," Yzak finally said, starting to leave the room, "I already did finished most of your papers for you."

Dearka bolted up, "Hey, really? When did you have the time? Shiho said that you've spent all your time with those, what's her words, low-life sluts."

"I've just been finishing it up at night...and I never really said that, I just let Shiho think that way." Yzak answered right before he reached the door but then stopped, "Dearka don't go around telling anyone else though, don't need people to think I've gotten soft on my officers…go ahead and tell Shiho though. That girl has been on my back forever."

Dearka grinned, "Tell Shiho huh? Want her to think you're a better guy than you make yourself out to be? Gotta a little crush on her, Yzak?"

"Shut up Dearka." Yzak reported angrily. Grabbing his briefcase, he left the room.

Dearka laughed a little…Yzak hadn't denied what he had said.

_Luck isn't on my side_ Shiho thought.

Yzak was sitting there, and without even looking up to see whom it was, muttered, "He's not feeling great today. Miriallia called again."

Mentally groaning, Shiho grunted back.

They worked in silence, and Shiho realized that Yzak, for the first time, wasn't attempting to make a conversation with her.

It bothered her that it caused such a pain in her heart.

"I had a dream about you."

Shiho felt herself burning up._ What had made her say that?_

"What?" Yzak looked up at her and Shiho repeated once again, "I had a dream about you."

Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed, "Umm…ya, it was weird you know. I don't normally have dreams about you."

_Ya right._ Shiho thought, mentally remembering the countless dreams she had about Yzak, some of them not all that clean either.

Yzak stared at her for a while, and Shiho felt herself turning such a shade of red, she was sure with the red uniform, she looked like a tomato.

Yzak didn't say anything, and just went back to work. "Shiho I have a lot of work to do, and don't have time to listen to you talk about these **meaningless** dreams you have."

Shiho jolted back to reality. Yzak looked back down at the papers he was filling out. It still bugged him that Shiho and Dearka were getting together. Swallowing hard, Yzak felt his heart plump down as he began thinking what would happen if Shiho and Dearka began to date.

Shiho, though, was annoyed by his attitude. "Listen, the only reason I even told you that was because you looked annoyed…I thought it would cheer you up."

Grabbing the paper back from her, Yzak reported back, "What, hearing about how a random girl has dreams about me? That's supposed to make me laugh? Want to make me feel better Hahnenfuss, huh? Why don't you just freaken tell me why the hell you've been such a bitch these past few weeks, hmm. Why the hell have you acted that way towards me, but still go out on dates with Dearka?"

Shiho sat there, very aware that both she and Yzak had frozen in their spots.

"Sorry Shiho. I didn't mean that."

Shiho didn't say anything, but realized that Yzak had noticed her change in behaviour, her closer relationship with Dearka…. and he was jealous by it.

The realization made her feel embarrassed, and yet happy at the same time.

"Yzak, I know I've acted differently towards you but it's only because I'm…" Shiho stopped.

She had been so close to telling Yzak the truth, so close and yet she still couldn't tell him

. "You're what? Shiho tell me. What the hell is up with both you and Dearka?" Yzak was staring at him with so many pleas; it made her heart want to break.

If she told him, what would be his respond? Shiho bit her lip…she was scared of being rejected, more afraid than she had ever been. Yzak was too important to her…she didn't want to lose him.

"I have to go Yzak." Standing up, Shiho stood up to leave, but stopped when Yzak grabbed her arm.

"Shiho just tell me. What the hell is it? What are you both upset about?"

"Yzak, it's nothing. I didn't even know that Dearka was upset; I thought he was fine. I haven't really gotten around to seeing him much. I only went out with him last week for dinner."

Yzak froze. "You, went out with him? On a date."

Shiho tried pulling her arm away, but couldn't. Yzak's hold on her seemed to have only tightened. "Ya. We went to dinner and then the movies."

"Do you like him, Shiho?"

Shiho felt her mouth drop. Yzak looked so miserable, she couldn't believe it. He thought she and Dearka were going out. She couldn't even understand where he had gotten that thought. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yzak!! You can't honestly believe that can you?"

Relief flowing through her body, Shiho began to shake with laughter, and, with Yzak still holding onto her arm, leaned against his chest laughing.

"Dearka was an even bigger player than you!! How did you even think that we had that sort of a relationship?"

Now giggling, Shiho tired to stop laughing but found it hard. She had no idea if it was just the relief of knowing Yzak still didn't know how much she liked him, or if it was the idea of her and Dearka going out that made her laugh so much.

Yzak didn't seem that bothered either with her laughing. In fact, it seemed as though he was glad she was laughing.

Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned his head against hers. "I don't know Shiho. You've both been acting weird."

Shiho didn't say anything. Very aware of Yzak's arms around her, Shiho allowed herself to relax.

_Yzak,_ she smiled faintly, smelling his scent, _you're such an idiot sometimes_.

A week later

Shiho looked around. _How the heck did I end up back here?_

She, Dearka, and Alsee were at the same pub they had first gone to. Same girls, same loser guys trying to get it with one of them, and unfortunately it seemed as though Alsee, Yzak, and even Dearka now, liked it here.

Sighing, Shiho watched Dearka and Alsee dancing.

Yzak was late.

The two actually looked like they were having a good time. Dearka was laughing, and Alsee's face was blushing a little. Not from dancing either.

"Hey, how's it going?" Shiho looked up at an attractive blond guy.

He was wearing a white shirt and just plain jeans. He had a nice smile, and he sure didn't smell drunk.

Giving a smile in return, Shiho answered, "Nothing really."

"How about a dance then…Miss?" The guy looked at her, grinning again. Shiho felt something stir in her stomach.

"Shiho, Shiho Hahnenfuss."

"Nice name, mine's Dick Faldrok. So how about a dance, Shiho?"

Smiling, Shiho agreed.

Half an hour later, she was still dancing with Dick, and having a great time. Laughing, Dick had introduced her to so many people; Shiho couldn't keep track of them, not that she cared much. She was having so much fun with Dick; she didn't even notice what was happening around her.

Finally around midnight, Dick asked if she wanted a drive home. Shaking her head, Shiho told him she was waiting for someone else. She had had fun with him…but not enough to go home with him.

Looking upset, Dick didn't make a move towards the exit despite the fact that many of his friends were calling him.

Feeling excited, Shiho reached over towards a napkin and wrote her number on it. "Here, in case you ever want to call me." She told him, smiling again.

Dick looked happily at the napkin, and bent over and gave her a kiss on the check. "I will, but sorry I got to go now. Bye" He whispered, his voice low.

Feeling her heart beat widely, Shiho smiled bye and turned around to walk back towards Alsee and Dearka. Dick was still staring at her.

"Shiho! That guy was so gorgeous!!" Alsee screamed once Shiho had reached her, Dearka, and Yzak.

Feeling self-confidence, especially with Yzak around, Shiho smiled shyly at her but didn't make a comment.

On the drive home, Dearka and Alsee left in a cab and both her and Yzak drove home. Yzak didn't say anything, and Shiho didn't attempt to start a conversation. When they came to her place, Yzak just sat there, and Shiho felt uncomfortable just leaving the car.

"What was his name?" He finally asked, emotionless.

"Dick," Shiho answered, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Dick? Dick! Wow Shiho," Yzak said dryly, "you must really want sex huh?"

Shiho felt herself burn up, but didn't make an attempt to leave.

Tightening his grip around the steering wheel, Yzak stared right ahead. Shiho looked down at her lap.

"Yzak, does it bother you that I met another guy?" She asked him slowly.

Yzak's grip tightened. Reaching over, Shiho pulled his hands away from the wheel and closed them with her own.

"Yzak," she mumbled, "don't get jealous about any other guy…you're the only one who means anything to me."

Taking a deep breath, Shiho continued, "You're the only one who's ever meant anything to me."

Closing her eyes, Shiho could feel the blush burning her checks but she still held onto him. Yzak remained silent, annoyed with Shiho, with the blond guy Dick, with Dearka and her hanging out so often together, and with the thought that he wanted Shiho to be only his.

Pulling his hands away from her, he snapped, "Shut up Shiho. I really don't care how you feel towards any guy or towards me. Hurry up and get out. I have to get up early tomorrow."

Gunning up the car again, Yzak turned around to look ahead of him.

Shiho sat, frozen in position.

She had known that Yzak hadn't felt anything towards her, she had told herself over and over again. But she had allowed herself to believe he had started to like her…she had believed he had gotten jealous over her.

Shiho felt tears burning. She wanted to start crying over Yzak and her own stupidly. Taking in big gulps of air, attempting but failing to remain composed, she muttered, "Fine."

Opening the door, she got out of the car, only allowing the tears to fall when he had sped off.

**Okay so I had no real idea what to do in this chapter…. I only wanted to introduce Dick into the fic (ya he's gonna be a character in the story). I didn't really want to have Shiho admit her feelings towards Yzak, but it kinda just happened.**

**In case I didn't make it clear, Yzak does have feelings for Shiho…he's just being kinda arrogant about it. This chapter was long and confusing so please just ask if you didn't understand something….sorry I know after having such a long break (if you could say studying for exams was a break) I should have been able to write something a lot better than this…but nothing was coming to me!! LOL!**

**Please review anyways…and tell me anything I could do to make it better!!**

**Thanks…and if any of you guys are also reading Complicated Love I'll try and update that fic sometime this week too…but I'm kinda having a writers block on that story as well!**

**Okay so please R&R!**

**Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy and haven't had the time to update!**

**I didn't get the chance to reread this chapter, so there are probably a LOT of errors!**

**Sorry**

**Ps**

**I was actually done this chapter on the 13th of April, but for some reason couldn't upload it onto the site…did anyone else have that same problem?**

Chapter 5 

Shiho lay there listening to Dearka's reassuring voice on her phone.

'Shiho, it's not a big deal! Yzak was jealous, he overacted! Come back to work, it's boring her without you…Alsee was asking about you, what do you want me to tell her?"

Sighing, and before she got off the phone, Shiho mumbled, "Whatever you think would be best." Turning around in her bed, she shut off her phone, and let it fall to the ground.

Mentally groaning, she allowed the memories of Yzak's words to come back to her.

"_I really don't care what you think about me, or any other guy."_

She had known, even while she had been talking to Dick that Yzak would have gotten jealous. She had known, and still pressed on with him. Danced, and laughed with a complete stranger just to brother Yzak secretly.

And here she thought she was different from all the others.

Worse still, she had told him. Acting like a complete idiot, she had gone right ahead and told Yzak she liked him. That she cared for him. Dumb enough to think that the Yzak Joule would have gotten so jealous over a guy that he would be willing to date a girl like her.

"Arghhh," Shiho screamed, "What the hell was I thinking?"

Moaning, she pulled her blankets over her head and got ready for a day in.

She had no intention whatsoever of going to work.

-------

Yzak sat perfectly still. Shiho hadn't come to work. No big deal. There was something wrong, and she probably just needed time to deal with it.

Whatever _it_ was.

None of this should concern him...yet he couldn't help but notice the odd stares everyone was giving him.

Not angry ones either, which he had been thankful for. He had been afraid people would blame him for Shiho absence.

No, the stares they were all giving him were the same ones given to Athrun after Lacus and he had broken up.

Pity stares, as if Shiho's absence was some great concern for him.

Which it wasn't, Yzak reassured himself.

Alsee walked in, beaming as usual. "Yzak! Have you heard? Dearka just told me, Shiho and Dick have gone off on a cruise together! Isn't that romantic? Kinda fast no? I was surprised…they had just met! But I guess it was love at first site!"

Yzak could feel the acid burning in his throat, coming onto the surface of his mouth, his heart dropping down, trying to comprehend what Alsee had just told him.

"What?" He managed to get out.

"Ya! Dearka just finished getting off the phone with Shiho. He said she's really excited, and it just happened in the spur of the moment! It's so exciting!"

"What?" Yzak repeated. None of this made any sense. Dick had left the pub and he, Yzak Joule, had dropped Shiho off. When the hell did they go? How did they get there?

Shiho had just told him Dick meant nothing to her…so why the hell was she going off with him?

"Get out!" Yzak barked. Alsee, started, jumped and sensing Yzak's infuriated form ran out of the office.

Pulling out his cell, Yzak dialed Shiho's home phone number.

"Hi. You've reached Shiho Hahnenfuss, I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Damnit." Yzak swore before quickly reaching over and calling his secretary.

"Hey, get Dearka in here now!" Barking into the phone, Yzak slammed that down as well, before impatiently waiting for Dearka.

-------

Shiho sat up as she listened to the message. She could tell how nervous he was, it was almost cute that a guy would get all shaky over her.

"So, if you want to, I don't know, come have lunch with me, maybe we could meet up somewhere. Call me back okay? I'll see ya Shiho….this is Dick by the way. Bye."

Smiling, rubbed the back of her neck. She was tired of sitting here mourning over Yzak. Maybe she should just go out and have some fun. It would get her mind off the entire situation.

And this time she would make sure it wasn't just for Yzak.

Getting up, Shiho reached up for the phone and dialed Dick back.

"Hey," Shiho exclaimed when Dick picked up on the first ring, "it's me, Shiho. I wouldn't mind having lunch with you, where do you want to meet up?"

-----

"What the hell was she thinking going with some random guy? Do you even know which cruise they went on? Maybe I can call it, and force her off."

Dearka watched in awe as Yzak marched back and forth in his office. He had never realized how stressed Yzak could get over Shiho. Well, actually he did…

Maybe he should have used another excuse. Too late now. Still, he should try and calm Yzak down. When Shiho came back, there would be a lot of questions, and confusion.

He sure as hell didn't want that.

"Yzak, what are you talking about? Have you gone insane? Shiho needed a break from your yelling…so she left you! I don't really blame her." Alsee spoke calmly to Yzak while looking at her fingernails.

It was a pity she missed his death look.

Dearka cleared his throat uncomfortable, but they both ignored him.

"You don't blame her? What, you think it's a good idea to just get up and go on a cruise? What about her job huh? What am I suppose to do with her workload? You think I have time to allow a Major with Shiho's status to just get up and leave without permission? What am I suppose to tell the superiors? Screw that, what the fuck am I suppose to do with all of these damn reports?"

Alsee gave him a small frightened smile, "Umm, you could do them right?"

Yzak gave her another of his death glares, and reaching over for the pile of reports, he answered, "Here's a freaken good idea, you do them!"

Standing up, Yzak went over and grabbed a load full of papers and threw them at Alsee.

"What the-Dearka say something!"

"Get out!"

Yzak's face was now turning a bight shade of red, and his forehead had frown lines all over it. Alsee, Dearka was thankful for, was smart enough not to try and argue.

Watching as Alsee ran out, Dearka carefully sat down where she had previously been sitting, and attempted not to grin.

"So, what are gonna do?"

"If you're talking about Shiho, nothing. If she wants to go and be with a random stranger that's her problem. He could be a murder for all she knows…bet that never crossed her mind. She doesn't really think a lot does she? God, sooner or later she'll just come running back to me, and then I'll have to deal with her on top of everything else."

Dearka smirked, "Yzak, you go off with complete strangers all the time. I think Shiho can take care of herself…but maybe she would have said no to Dick if you hadn't been such an ass to her."

Yzak narrowed her eyes; he had known someone would mention it.

"Dearka, you're telling me I've been bad? Have you mentioned to Alsee that your ex has been calling you for the past few weeks, and that you haven't told her you're dating yet? I'm sure Alsee would be pretty curious to know why you haven't told Miriallia that you've moved on."

Dearka didn't reply.

Yzak smirked, "Ya, I thought so."

"At least I know that she's safe…you don't even know that about Shiho."

Getting up, Dearka left but was careful to note that Yzak now had a genuine concern look on his face.

Maybe his excuse was right after all.

**A/N:**

**Okay there is more to this chapter, but I'll just make that last part a separate chapter b/c I don't have the time or the patience to finish it right now.**

**Plus I don't think I'll finish it all anytime soon, and since a couple of you guys were asking for me to update this fic, I decided to just add something rather than have you wait longer!**

**Please review…I know this chapter was really awkward b/c I didn't have the chance to re read through everything I wrote. Still I worked on spacing it out more so I hope it's easier for you all to read it!**

**Take care!**

**ps**

**in case i didn't make it clear, Dearka's excuse was Shiho going off on a cruise (ya i know really random...but nothing was coming to mind. Plus there was a grad crusie...so i kinda got the idea from there:)**

**bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews and the support! Makes me feel great!!**

**Chapter 6**

Shiho smiled at Dick. _This is great, exactly what I needed. I'm having fun, I've forgotten everything to do with Yzak…Oh shit maybe I shouldn't have thought of him now. Okay girl, pull yourself together!_

Taking a deep break, Shiho gave Dick her brightest smile, and asked politely, "So where do you work?"

Dick looked dumbfounded at her.

"Shiho, I've been talking about my work for the past 15 minutes. Haven't you been paying attention?"

_Damnit. _

Sighing, Shiho looked down. She couldn't ruin this as well!

"Well, actually I haven't really been listening. I've been thinking about something else." _Someone else if I'm gonna be honest._

"Ya? Wanna tell me about it. I'm a pretty good listener. I might be able to help."

_No, I only want to talk to Yzak._

Laughing, Shiho looked down at her salad. "Actually, I would rather not talk about it at all. Lets forget I said anything. Wanna go to the movies?"

-------

Yzak looked around. Shiho really didn't seem to be home, but he just found it too hard to believe she had gone off with Dick…

With any other guy besides him.

Groaning Yzak walked around Shiho's street. He had a really strong feeling he had caused her to leave.

Caused her to feel desperate enough to go off with another guy.

To spend a night with another guy.

_Shit, I have to stop thinking like this._ Grabbing his cell out of his back pocket, he dialled Shiho's number again.

"Hey you've reached—

Yzak hung up. He went up to Shiho's front door. He had her key, maybe he should just go inside and see if she was in there or nothing. Maybe she was sleeping in there, and couldn't pick the phone.

Maybe she was lying there with Dick.

"Damnit." Yzak swore as he walked up the steps and opened the door.

The hallway was empty, and Yzak could feel a cool breeze coming in from an open window. With a heavy heart, he made his way to Shiho's room, and opened the door.

There was no one inside. The bed sheets were thrown all over the place; there were clothes on the ground, and a red Zaft uniform slung casually on a chair but Shiho wasn't there.

And it looked as though she hadn't been there for a while.

Somehow this realization hurt Yzak more than he thought it would have.

-------

Shiho relaxed as she looked around the movie theatre. It was nice not having to worry about the guy beside her walking away for another women, and more importantly, it was her chance to forget about Yzak.

She smiled as the movie began. Here she was, on a date basically, and not thinking of Yzak at all. God, Dearka would be proud.

Dick leaned over, and whispered, "Hey, have you ever watched this film before? I love it, it's one of my favourite."

Grinning, Shiho whispered, "No." and got ready to pay close attention. If Dick liked this movie, then it had to be good.

Shiho tensed up as she felt Dick slowly wrap his arm around her shoulder. Countless of times Yzak had made a similar gesture towards her, but it was different this time.

She didn't get that jolt of excitement in the pit of her stomach; she felt only nausea, and anxiety. She really didn't know Dick all too well…and like Yzak said she had no experience.

No guy had ever been that interested in her.

Maybe she should ask Dick to remove his arm….and feel like a totally idiot in the process.

_Okay pull yourself together, you were after all the one who wanted to go to the movies. Just smile and go along with it._

She turned around slightly only to see Dick frowning intently at the screen. He really was gorgeous, but….

"Dick," whispering urgently Shiho leaned towards him,

_God she was close enough to kiss him…or for him to kiss her._

Panicking, Shiho pulled back and giving him a small smile whispered, "I'm going to the bathroom."

_Okay, _Shiho closed her eyes briefly as she leaned over the bathroom sink, _this isn't going the way I expected it to. I'm not suppose to be here in the bathroom hiding, I should be out there._

Groaning, she tired her best not to think it but the thought slowly made it was towards her.

She would never have felt this way if she had been with Yzak.

-----

Yzak stood still. Dearka had always warned him that he should be more grateful for Shiho, but not once had it ever occurred to him that she would leave him.

Bending over, Yzak picked up her uniform and inhaled in her natural scent. He had always known that girls didn't like to be ignored or treated the way he treated Shiho, but Shiho had always been different from all the other girls…

She had been his.

Standing up, he made his way to her kitchen and opened it up. Grapping the wine inside, Yzak couldn't help but bitterly think of what Shiho would do with wine.

_Probably have some with Dick._

Screwing the cap, off Yzak didn't even brother to get a glass. He simply put the bottle to his lips and drank the contents.

Walking over towards the couch, Yzak sat down with a heavy thump and continued to drink the wine.

It would have been better if she had some beer but that wasn't like Shiho. She had always been decent, never showing more skin than necessary, never drinking more than she could handle, never throwing herself at every random guy, and always no matter what staying by his side.

Until Dick came.

Groaning, Yzak let the now empty wine bottle drop to the floor, and ran his hands through his hair.

He was jealous of a guy he had barely seen, had never even spoken to…he had lost Shiho to some guy either of them barely knew.

And it was his entire fault.

-----

Shiho sat down, and looked sideways at Dick. He noticed and gave her a smile. Once again he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, Shiho leaned against him. Yzak wasn't going to come to her, Yzak wasn't going to be hers.

She was going to like Dick.

Like Dearka had done with Miriallia, she was going to forget about Yzak.

"The movie's almost done, and since you've missed some really important parts, you wanna leave now? We can watch again next time…if you want to." Dick was blushing.

Shiho smiled, "Next time huh? I suppose that means you want to go out again?"

Dick blushed some more and looked down at his lap. Laughing Shiho, reached over and took his hands.

"I'd love to, but next time you're gonna have to buy dinner. Lunch doesn't count as a date!"

----

Yzak leaned forward and sighed. It was now pretty late, and he was getting bored. Shiho wasn't going to come home anytime soon and that was for sure.

_Because she's with Dick._

Groaning, Yzak stood up slightly off balance. He couldn't keep thinking this way. Shiho was never his technically…. he had always just made sure every guy knew she off limits.

Shaking his head, Yzak couldn't help but feel pathetic. He had always been over-protective of her in the Military but the day he, Yzak Joule, took her out; he had allowed someone else to take her.

Without a fight or anything.

Maybe he should wait for her here, and when she and Dick came home…punch Dick's brain out so that he would remember Shiho was his girl.

Yzak sat back down. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do when Shiho came back home, but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow Dick to have another chance to spend the night with Shiho.

He just hoped the cruise wasn't too long.

----

Shiho sat in Dick's car, but couldn't think of anything to say. Dick was driving carefully around, and she felt perfectly safe but just….

Awkward.

Yzak had always driven her home, and it felt strange driving with anyone else home.

Pulling up to a curb, Shiho startled, looked outside. She was home already.

Starting to get out of the car, Shiho noticed that Dick too was coming out. Slamming the door shut, Dick made his way to her side and helped her out.

Walking alongside with her to the door, Dick held onto her arm. Feeling her heart beat widely, Shiho felt her keys in her back jean pocket and debated about how she should say goodnight.

Dick, though, seemed to have an idea. He pulled her head towards him and slowly leaned forward.

Shiho could feel her heart beating widely, and the blood rushing to her checks.

Dick was going to kiss her.

Swallowing hard, she leaned forward as well, slowly.

They were an inch apart, when the door swung open, and there stood Yzak Joule.

Pulling away from Dick, Shiho stared at Yzak in shock.

"What the hell-Yzak what are you doing here?"

Yzak barely glanced at her, and instead pulled her away from Dick. Standing between the two of them, Yzak looked Dick over.

He was what some girls would say handsome, but to Yzak, Dick looked pathetic, and like a completely moron.

"Listen you bastard, next time you want to take a girl out on a damn cruise, fucken choose someone other than Shiho. She's not just here for your pleasure."

Pulling Shiho inside, Yzak smirked as he slammed the door in Dick's dumbfounded face.

He really was pathetic.

"Yzak, what the hell? What's wrong with you? Move, I gotta say Good-night to him."

Pushing Yzak aside, Shiho attempted to open the door, but Yzak grabbed her wrists.

"What the hell Shiho! Why the hell did you go to a cruise with some random guy? What the fuck were you thinking? Do you know how fucken scared I was for you?"

Shiho pulled her wrists away from Yzak and stared at him carefully.

"Yzak Joule I have no idea what you're talking about. What cruise, and random guy? You just threatened my date!"

"Date? Don't play dumb Shiho, Dearka told me that you and Dick went on a cruise last night. You idiot! Tell me, what loser goes around going off on cruises with someone they just met at a pub?"

Shiho stared in frustration at Yzak's enraged face, "Yzak, what cruise?! And you're one to talk, you go off with random people every night!"

_Damn damn damn! I shouldn't have said that._

"Oh, I get it! I spend a few nights with a few girls, and you decide it's okay for you to go on a cruise?"

"What cruise!?"

"The cruise you and Dick went on! The damn cruise you've been on since last night!"

"Yzak, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Dick and I never went on a freaken cruise, what cruise lasts a day? We just went out for lunch and a movie!"

"Dearka said that you…."

Shiho stared at Yzak in frustration. "You're an idiot."

Turning around she walked over to her kitchen. Yzak followed close behind.

"So," attempting to talk casually now, Yzak asked carefully, "you didn't you know, go with Dick anywhere?"

Suppressing a groan, Shiho muttered, "Only to the movies Yzak. Dearka probably lied to you"

_For me…but God, I wish he had come up with something more likely._

Grinning now like a kid, Yzak turned around and sat down on the couch, reaching over for the remote, he turned on the TV, and waited for Shiho.

"Good, I was worried." The anxiety he had felt earlier disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Shiho didn't respond, and instead after getting a glass of water, sat down with Yzak.

"Dick, though, asked me out again."

Yzak felt the acid burning again, but this time in the pit of his stomach. The relief he had felt only a few seconds ago disappeared, he literally could feel the cold wave of fear and hurt run throughout his body.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I said yes."

Yzak remained silent for a long time. Both he and Shiho merely sat there, copulating their actions. Finally Yzak stood up and got his jacket. Before opening the front door, Yzak turned around,

"Guess maybe I shouldn't have punched him huh? Tell him I said sorry."

Shutting the door, Yzak slowly made his way home, feeling a heavy burden of loss the entire way.

**A/N**

**Promised you guys that the next chapter would be up soon so here it is! Hope you like it (actually this is the half of chapter 5 I couldn't finish, and because I couldn't think of an ending, I'll probably change it/add more to it…)**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again. But b/c I have to make you all wait so long, I'll give you a SPOILER of what it's in store.**

**Don't read if you don't want to ruin this fic for yourself!**

**Shiho and Dearka loved 'certain people', and now are determined to forget those certain 'people'. While those 'certain people' may just try and get them to give them another chance.**

**Think hard now and you'll know what I'm gonna do in the next chapter! **

**-**

**Please REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you guys for all the encouraging reviews! They make me feel great, and guilty at the same time! Lol, this chapter I don't know what it is. I just sat in front of the computer I typed. I hope it's okay, but it's kinda weird. I wasn't having a writer's block, I was just having trouble getting my words together. So if you guys have the need to flame, I'll completely understand:)**** Just be a little nice please!**

"This is completely your fault Dearka." Yzak muttered as he walked around in circles, occasionally glancing at the blond man sitting on the sofa to ensure he was really listening.

"How?" Dearka asked, looking completely baffled by Yzak's anger and state.

Yzak stopped and looked at him, "Did you just ask how? You baboon! If you hadn't told me Shiho was on a cruise with Dick, I wouldn't have gone to her place and made a complete fool of myself!"

"But dude, it was Shiho's idea!"

"Why the fuck would Shiho tell you to tell me she was on a fucken cruise?? She had no idea what the hell I was talking about, I felt like a complete moron. Arggh and to make things worse, she and Dick are going steady now! Can you believe that?" Yzak sat down on a seat across from Dearka and emotionlessly looked through a magazine.

Dearka looked sheepishly at Yzak, debating about whether he should tell the truth or not.

"Yzak, Shiho's only gone on one date with the guy, and it was a lunch!" _And a movie…but you don't need to know that._

Yzak didn't respond, and continued to flip through the magazine. Dearka glanced at him more anxiously now.

"Hey, why don't you just talk to Shiho, tell her you don't like the idea of her dating? I could do it for you if you want." Dearka got up and began picking up the phone.

Yzak glanced up, but shook his head. "I don't even wanna see her right now Dearka. You can go out with Aslee, I know you guys had plans. A double date or something right?"

Dearka sat back down, and sighed. "Comeon Yzak, you're making me feel guilty. I don't wanna leave you totally bummed out here by yourself. Listen, I'll call Shiho up and the four of us can hang out together."

"No."

Dearka sighed again, and turned on the television. The phone rang, Dearka glanced at Yzak who stared at the phone but made no move to pick it up.

"Pick it up." They both said at the same time.

Yzak was turned his head, and Dearka continued to watch television.

"Guess the machine can get." Dearka muttered more to himself.

"Dearka this is Miriallia. Look, I know you've been trying to avoid me and I understand. But I really think we've made a mistake. I'm here at the plants for a few more months, please just call me back! Or at least pick up the phone, comeon Dearka please stop just avoiding me."

Yzak rolled his eyes. "God that girl doesn't know when to fucken stop huh? She's becoming a freaken pest. Just hurry up and tell you're over her and got another chick."

Getting up Yzak made his way to the kitchen, but noticed Dearka was still sitting on the sofa.

"What? Dearka, for God's sake tell me you're over her!"

"Yzak, what's wrong if I need some time." Standing up Dearka began to make his way to his room.

"What the hell Dearka! You're freaken dating Alsee now, you can't still be hung up over this damn natural. Stop it once and for all. She feels nothing towards you, she's just using you! God, and you're dumb enough to think she'll actually change!" Yzak snapped, knowing full well how much his words would hurt Dearka.

Dearka frowned at Yzak, and crossed his arms. "Yzak how I feel and handle things is none of your damn business. You have such a problem with it, maybe we shouldn't be living together."

"Ya? Suppose you'd whether live with Alsee? I'm sure she'll love to know that you still get these messages from your ex-girlfrined every once in a while, I'm sure she'll be all understanding about it huh?" Yzak snapped back.

"Fuck off Yzak. Go deal with your problem with Shiho, don't just go pissing off on me just because you and her have a fight." Dearka turned around and walked into his room. Slamming the door in the process.

"We don't have a FREAKEN problem! You and your damn girlfriends do!" Yzak swore under his breath.

Somehow this was all Dick's fault.

---

Shiho smiled into the phone. Dick was really too sweet. She glanced at Alsee who was giggling like mad beside her.

"Shiho I'm sorry. I thought you knew, but I wasn't really looking for a friendship with you. I really like you, and can't stop thinking of you. Listen, I know that you may be involved with someone, and if you are, tell me now and I'll just shut up!"

Shiho laughed, "No Dick there isn't anyone! Honest, that guy from last night, don't mind him. He's just a moron who just got confused. His actually just my commander." Alsee gave Shiho a surprised look, but she ignored it.

She wasn't going to concern herself over Yzak anymore.

"So maybe we can have a real date then? I could pick you up for some dinner or something? Unless you're busy, we could go wherever you want, whenever! I'll make time. Shit, that makes me sound desperate huh?"

Shiho smiled again, Dick was a really nice guy. Why not give him a chance.

"Dick I'll love to go out with you! How about we go out on a double date or something? I've got some friends that have just began going out. It'll be fun." Alsee was giving her an approving nod, smiling the whole time.

"Sure! Anything, what day?"

"I'm sure tonight would be okay, at 7?" Shiho waved Alsee away who was now silently screaming and jumping up and down.

Shiho smiled, and hung up the phone. Alsee was staring at her in awe, and she couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Alsee, you, me, Dick, and Dereaka are gonna all go on a double date tonight! How does that sound?"

Alsee couldn't hold it in anymore, "Absolutely amazing! I'll just call Dearka up now. Shiho I'm so excited! This is gonna be so much fun!" Running off, Alsee went to go call Dearka.

Shiho looked down at her cell phone, but she didn't feel the same excitement as when Alsee's bubbling presence had been around. A feeling of guilt overcame her as the memories of last night came to mind, of his shocked face…

of his hurt eyes.

---

Yzak looked down at his papers. He really wasn't taken any of it in. They were just mindless words staring up at him, nothing of any real importance. None of which had any affect on him, nothing like the way Shiho's words had earlier.

"_Yzak," Shiho had asked sheepishly. It had only been the two of them in the office. Dearka had still be angry over what had happened earlier, and hadn't brother to come in. _

"_What?" Yzak muttered, not looking up at her. The events from the previous nights still fresh in his mind._

"_Dick asked me out tonight."_

_Silence._

"_I'm going out with him tonight on a double date, with Alsee and Dearka. I thought you might want to know…"_

_Yzak had frozen up, and finally managed to look at her. She thoroughly looked ashamed of herself, staring down at her hands. _

_Taking a deep breath, Yzak managed to ask carefully, just to make sure, "The four of you together?"_

"_Yes."_

Yzak glanced up at the ceiling. Always, always no matter what happened, no matter who he fought with Shiho had stayed with him. Allowed him to burry his guilt into her, to embrace him and hold him until he felt better. Always.

Whether he fought with his mother, his best friend, or his worse enemy, Shiho had been the one he would turn to and pour out his anger.

And she had always waited around for him. As though she knew when he was feeling his most vulnerable, Shiho would wait for him, and carefully take him into her arms.

It hurt, Yzak admitted to himself now that she was gone, he had no one. He was left by himself. Completely alone.

When Dearka had mentioned Alsee had wanted to go on a double date, he had never imagined it would have been with Shiho and Dick…he hadn't expected this betrayal from both his friends.

Yzak glanced at the papers in front of him, and wasn't surprised to find that they were becoming blurry. He had felt it for weeks, the difference in the relationships between him and Shiho. And he had tired desperately to hold on, to stop it from changing, but he had moved too slow. Too damn slow.

She was gone now, along with his best friend.

"Yzak?" his secretary voice rang throughout his office, "there's someone here for you. I'll send her in."

Yzak glanced dumbly at the phone. He and Shiho had had hundreds of arguments during their friendship, and Shiho had always returned to him. But somehow today he doubt she had come back.

His secretary probably had sent in someone here to discuss politics. Typical.

Closing his eyes, Yzak could see Shiho smiling at him, hear her laughing softly. Why the hell did he let her go? Why hadn't he held on to her. Even tonight, he could have asked her to stay.

Asked her to stay with him instead of going with Dick.

But he hadn't.

His hands were shaking, how could he have lost her? Had he caused this upon himself? Bending over, and running his hands over his hair, Yzak thought carefully; What could he have done differently?

"Yzak?" A female voice rang through the room. A voice so familiar, Yzak felt a small amount of hope; it was a voice of a friend.

He glanced up, it wasn't Shiho, but he had known that. No, this was a voice of another friend, a friend he had forgotten about.

Standing up Yzak looked at her carefully, almost nervously. Her tall, medium sized built, her short auburn hair, her bight bluish green eyes, that quick small, that confidence that seemed to float out of her. And that camera she had never left home without.

Miriallia Haw.

**Though I supposed half of you guessed the ending, I hope you guys still liked it! Let me know what you guys think!! Please review, and thanks for reading:) Oh and i didn't have a chance to reread this (too lazy) so if their are any mistakes, please let me know so that i can fix them! Thanks!!**

**Take care you guys**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, just wanted to tell you guys this is a SHORT chapter and that not much happens lol still i hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Jesus Christ that was just awful!" Shiho leaned against the cool white wall watching Alsee apply a coat of bight red lipstick.

Alsee rolled her eyes, "No kidding. How the heck are we gonna go back out there? I have no idea what the heck is wrong with Dearka tonight; it's going just awful Shiho!"

Shiho bit her lip; she really couldn't just blame Dearka. Dick wasn't making anything less uncomfortable. Both of them had just stared at Alsee and herself, neither attempting to involve themselves in the many efforts they had made to start a conversation.

Standing up straight, Shiho went over to the sink and began washing her hand carefully. Alsee was combing her hair yet again.

"How about we quickly just talk about work or something?"

Alsee shook her head, "We've already talked about that Shiho! Comeon, lets just tell the guys that we're full, I mean we're girls! They'll just think we're on a diet or something, and that we've eater enough. We'll be able to get away from this hell-hole!"

Shiho looked nervously at Alsee, though she really couldn't blame her in the slightest for getting this annoyed.

All evening long Dick and Dearka had been complete children. When they had been walking towards the movie, which both men had protested against and yet couldn't think of an alternative activity, they had complained that they were tired and wanted a cab to drive the five blocks to the theatres. Once there, after paying nearly $35 of their own money since the men had 'forgotten' their own money, Dearka had complained that he was hungry and wanted to go eat. Now.

Overall the double date hadn't gone as planned, and Shiho was dreading the moment when Dearka and Alsee left her and Dick alone.

"Alsee for God's sake we can't just leave now that we've finally gotten in the restaurant; we've stood in line for an hour! And if we leave, I'm the one whose gonna be struck with Dick alone. And lets face it Dearka's no party tonight. Actually," Shiho rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I heard that Yzak and him got into a little bit of an argument earlier today. I bet he's still upset over that."

Alsee's eyes lit up, "Shiho you're a genesis! I know the perfect way to get through the rest of this damn date! We'll just talk about Yzak, and his awful tempter. Dick will love to hear about him, who wouldn't? Shiho it'll be fun."

Shiho could only stare at Alsee. Laughing about Yzak and his temper while he was around was one thing, but behind his back would be the worst kind of betrayal. Even if she was annoyed and upset with him, she couldn't ever do that.

"No way Alsee. Comeon, lets go back. We'll think of something, or we'll just sit in silence. There's no way I'm gonna talk about Commander Joule, especially after the encounter with Dick the other night."

Alsee stared at her dumbfounded, but Shiho already stared to leave the washroom.

Walking back to her table, with Alsee hurrying behind her, Shiho couldn't help but ponder over how she could have gotten herself all tangled up in such mess.

Dick and Dearka hadn't moved at all. Literally. The same breadsticks was still in the basket in the center, the menus sitting beside the plates, the forks lying untouched.

The only way Shiho knew that some time had passed since she and Alsee had excused themselves were the empty wine bottles sitting between the two men.

"So," Shiho exclaimed as she sat back down Alsee flowing suit, "you guys order anything yet?"

Both men stared sheepishly at her. To be fair, Dick at least managed a small apologetic smile, but they both answered No.

"Oh that's great!" Alsee smiled a little too sweetly, "wonderful! I guess you men were just too busy chit-chatting huh? Or maybe going along with this routine you've been following this whole entire night huh?"

"I mean comeon," Alsee continued, "what were we thinking Shiho? How could these idiots order anything themselves? They've just been sitting like logs all night! What from not being able to pay the taxi, to not being able to choose a damn movie to watch, oh and lets not forget how they almost cried over how hungry they were! I mean how could we possible think that they could order a meal without their mothers help huh?"

Shiho looked around, Alsee's voice was reaching a very embarrassing volume. Picking up the menu, Shiho tired to cover her burning face; once Alsee lost it, she lost it.

Alsee stood up, hands on her hips her blond hair flipped behind her shoulders, her eyes blazing she pointed a finger at Dick and Dearka both, "You men had otta be ashamed of one another! I've never had such a horrible night!"

Grabbing her purse, Alsee turned around and left.

Shiho watched her exit, and then stared at Dick and Dearka. _Jesus Christ this night couldn't get any worse!_

-----

"What!?"

Yzak looked down at the steaming hot coffee placed in front of him, attempting to avoid Miriallia's shocked face.

"Yzak Joule, how could you?" Miriallia took a big gulp of her own coffee, cursing herself once she burnt her tongue, "You heard all those phone calls I sent to Dearka! How could you set him up with another girl? Who is she? I bet she's redhead huh? They're like the worst kind Yzak!"

"Actually she's blond, and to be fair I didn't set the two of them together! Shiho did. Alsee's her friend, not mine. I wanted to set him up with one of my friends. I even tired to but Shiho got in the way. You should blame her."

Miriallia rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh Yzak like that's so much better; I know your type of friends."

Yzak cleared his throat, choosing to ignore her last comment, "So anyways _Shiho_ set him up with a girl, blond girl if that helps-

"It doesn't." Mir interrupted.

"Ok, anyways then Dick came into the picture and now Dearka and Alsee are dating as well as Shiho and Dick. They're on a double date right now, like as we speak right now."

Miriallia looked thoughtfully at Yzak. Yzak nervously returned her stare.

"So what are you thinking now Mir?"

"Nothing really, just…thinking really. How long have Dearka and this blond chick been seeing each other? A couple of weeks right? Ok, and Shiho and Dick have been together twice now, including tonight, right?"

"Well actually Shiho met Dick at a pub…she dragged me there I didn't want to go at all. Again her bad judgement. And the blond, her name is Alsee."

"Good to know Yzak," Mir rolled her eyes, "Anyways I'm pretty sure Shiho's not so serious about Dick. She probably just went out with him because the _Alsee_ wanted a friend along. Despite what most people say, blond girls really aren't all that confident."

"Whatever you think Mir. So anyways what do you think?"

Frowning at Yzak, Miriallia answered, "We break the two of them up."

Yzak stared at her, unable to think.

"How exactly?"

"Oh Yzak comeon think about! Dearka never answered my phone calls which means that he must care a little about me, and Shiho what she's been seeing Dick for a few nights. Nothing to it!" Waving her hand, Miriallia asked for the check.

"Mir, I still don't know how we'll break them up."

Laughing now, Miriallia reached for her purse to pay, "Well it's really easy Yzak. We pretend to date!"

"No!"

Mir looked silently offended, "What's your problem?"

Closing his eyes, Yzak rubbed his forehead, "Because Mir…Shiho thinks I'm a low-life as it is, she won't change her mind if I start dating my best friend ex-girlfriend. And I don't want to hurt Dearka."

Miriallia looked thoughtfully at him, "hmmm Yzak maybe you aren't as bad of a guy as you make out to be. Ok, well then we'll just have to think of something else."

Standing up, Miriallia began to pack her purse. "Yzak I've gotta go, but I'll call you later. Don't pull a 'Dearka' alright?"

Smiling Yzak stood up as well, "Make sure you call my office number."

"Obviously. I'll see ya then later."

Yzak watched her go before he too left. It was amusing to think that after knowing Miriallia for so long, he never really talked to her before tonight. Actually talked to her, not just through Dearka as it had always been. It was surprising to think that it hadn't been so bad.

_Maybe,_ Yzak thought to himself, _maybe he should give Dearka more credit._

**I only got to re-read through the first half of this chapter. Just a warning in advance I like Alsee and so she'll be in it a lot, but I don't know what to do with Dick. I already have an idea on how to get rid of him so I hope people don't like him too much**

**Please Review! And thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys. I'm really sorry to have to say this, but this chapter has taken a totally different turn from where I was originally intending to go. I started University this week…and to be honest there is a lot more work than I had ever imagined; I don't think I'll have time to write many more fics. At least not for a while. Anyways I wanted to finish this fic ASAP and so I decided to end it as quickly as possible****, which I think will be better than having readers wait months and months.**

**Sorry but after reading this second to last chapter (which will only be an EPILOGUE…once again so sorry). I'm sure you guys will all notice a change in my writing. Everything is much faster than I had intended it to be, and I completely regret not finishing this fic in the summer when I had the time.**

**Warning: there is a lot of references to past chapters, especially the earlier ones (mostly chapter 3 so if you guys don't remember that one, you may want to reread it)**

Yzak walked lifelessly around. He doubted very much that Miriallia would be able to help him out at all. It was easy for her; Dearka was still heads over heels in love with her despite what he wanted to believe.

Shiho was another matter.

It's not like he had never paid any attention to her…he gave her respect, more respect than he had given any other female before; what more did she want? What could she honestly see in Dick?

Yzak stopped infront of a shopping mall. Through the glass looking glass, he could see the display for the newest fall fashion. There was a red scarf that caught his attention.

Red always looked so good on Shiho.

"Hey Mister? All alone on a Friday night?'

Yzak glanced up in annoyance. Who the heck was it now?

Two teenagers grinned at him, a male with a dark curly hair, and a female with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. They made their way over towards him, the bald man asking, 'You got someone special to go home to?'

Yzak frowned, 'What's it to you?"

'Don't worry man, we're here to help! We work for a dating service; it's called "Help in Love". It's for singles like you who have trouble finding a date on their own…or can't seem to get that special gal….we teach you that despite the mistakes you've made, you can always undo damage. Always..'

Yzak stared intently at the man. The mistakes you've made you can always undo.Mistakes…

_You're the only one who's ever meant anything to me…Yzak._

Yes, he had made his share of mistakes. All those girls, all of those meaningless girls he had slept with…why? Why had he done all that when he had someone special to him?

When he had Shiho?

Yzak closed his eyes; mistakes he had made, could he undo the damage? Could he really undo all the pain he had caused her?

The female was watching him intently, and finally spoke.

'We all make mistakes sir, but that doesn't mean we don't care. It doesn't mean that we don't love that person we may have hurt. We may need Help once in a while, sir, but there's nothing wrong with that. Go to her, and explain. It's never too late.'

Yzak grunted and turned away. The girl's calm and collective appearance reminded him too much of Shiho.

'Well, we hope to see you sometime. The address is on this card, we meet every week. Have a good evening, and good luck sir.'

Yzak nodded, and walked inside the shopping mall. That red scarf could only look good on Shiho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiho sighed as she walked alongside Dick and Dearka. Why on earth were they both being soo…irritating??

Dearka was staring intently at the sidewalk as though there was some sort of hidden message only he could see. Dick on the other hand had decided to cover the awkward silence by humming.

Both were being rather difficult.

'Hey Shiho,' Dick stopped her quite suddenly, 'I know this hasn't been a perfect date, but there's a cab over there. Wanna come to my place?' Dick turned to look at her, grinning at her suggestively.

Shiho could only stare. How on earth did he even think there was the slightest possibility that she would go home with him after such an evening? Not even she was that dumb.

'Dick, I'm sorry. After tonight's dinner, I really just wanna go to sleep. In my own bed.' She added firmly.

Dick looked a little confused, and Shiho rushed on, 'I'll call you. But I have to get going. See you.'

Shiho walked quickly away, a little relieved that Dearka followed her. At least he had done something right. She glanced over at him, and to her annoyance saw he was still staring at the sidewalk.

Feeling a sudden ball of anger boiling up inside of her, Shiho exclaimed a little loudly, 'Dearka what is the matter with you?'

'Nothing. Yzak just pissed me off.'

'My god Dearka! You're acting like such a child!! This is all because Yzak and you had a fight? Yzak fights with everyone, why did you take it so seriously today of all times?'

'Because this time it was about Miriallia.'

Dearka stopped suddenly, and looked up at the sky. Shiho stopped to look at him.

_Jesus don't make another scene here…the restaurant was enough!_

'Shiho,' Dearka was still staring up at the sky but spoke in a hollow almost possessed voice, 'you remember all those weeks ago when I asked you about…her? And what I should do?'

Shiho nodded carefully, recalling briefly that morning when she had decided to stop trying to get Yzak.

'You told me I should move on, that I should forget about her…'

'Ya.' Shiho frowned; she found it a little hard to be speaking to him when he wasn't looking at her.

'Well…I think you were wrong. I don't think I can forget about her. And I don't think I want to.'

Shiho stared at him silently, feeling a feeling of desperation growing instead of her. How could he just give up like that? After all these months, both after trying soo hard to get over her, how could he just give in and go back to that miserable state he had once been in?

Wasn't he happy with Alsee? Couldn't he try to go for her? Was it so impossible to fall out of love?

One look at his retreating back as he walked off was enough for Shiho. Dearka had befriended Alsee alright, enough to a point where they could continue dating…but he still missed Miriallia.

Shiho wrapped her arms closer around herself. It was a pretty cold night, and she hadn't even brother to put on a sweater…but it wasn't the cold she was feeling at the moment. She had an uneasy feeling.

If Dearka couldn't get over Miriallia, even with someone as fantastic as Alsee, could she somehow get over Yzak?

Shaking her head, Shiho attempted to clear her head. _Yzak and I don't have a relationship…we weren't dating! We were never dating._

_I'm not his type._

Shiho wrapped her arms tighter around herself. _Stop thinking like that…it won't help you._

'Here, take my coat.'

Shiho glanced up into a pair of cobalt blue eyes. 'Yzak, what are you doing here?'

'Trying to keep you warm.' Yzak wrapped his own coat around her, and continued walking alongside her.

'Why are you here?' Shiho demanded, not looking at him as she spoke.

Yzak was silent for so long, Shiho almost thought he didn't hear her. Just as she was about to repeat her question, Yzak spoke.

'I missed you.'

Shiho pulled Yzak's coat closer around herself. She could smell his scent; it was the next best thing to being able to wrap her arms around him.

'I've missed you too.' Shiho blushed slightly, 'I mean, I know I haven't exactly been myself, it's been a little complicated. You wouldn't believe the night I've had.'

Shiho continued walking slowly, very much aware of how close Yzak was towards her. She pulled the coat tighter, praying silently that she wouldn't do anything stupid. That he wouldn't say anything too cruel.

'You're really cold huh?' Yzak glanced at her, taking in how tightly she held his coat, 'here.' Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep her warm.

Shiho blushed, but leaned against him. He had held her before, but this time it was different; he was being extra careful and gentle.

'I guess we're here.' Yzak said as they reached Shiho's apartment building, his arms still around her.

'Ya.' Shiho said nervously, 'you can come in. For a cup of coffee or something.'

Yzak followed her in, noting that his fingers were trembling slightly.

'I brought you something on my way over.' Yzak closed the door behind him, finally giving Shiho the bag he was carrying.

Shiho took it slowly. Her fingers brushed against his. He was warm.

Shiho pulled open the scarf, and let out a small sigh. 'Yzak it's beautiful, why did you buy it for me?'

She felt the soft fabric happily, not noticing how close Yzak had come towards her.

Yzak ran his hands through her hair, restaining a small moan.

'Because,' Yzak spoke into her hair, he just couldn't look her in the eye, 'Because I'm an idiot. Because I've hurt you so much, because I hate myself for allowing you to leave me. Because I need you.'

Shiho looked up at Yzak. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

'Because Shiho, I want you to care about me and only me. I don't want to see you with Dick, or any other guy. Shiho I love you a lot. I never meant anything I've ever said to you, I never meant to hurt you, ever. I love you.'

Shiho smiled slowly, lifting the soft fabric of the scarf to her face drying the tears that had escaped.

'Yzak you're a moron.'

Yzak began to move away from her, but Shiho stopped him.

'You're that moron you and Dearka teased me about. That moron that would end up falling in love with me…the moron I would fall in love with. Yzak there's no guy; there was never any other guy. There never will be, ever. I love you and only you.'

Yzak pulled Shiho towards him, right up to the point where she could feel the heat radiating through him into her.

'Say you love me again Shiho.'

'I love you.' Shiho whispered as Yzak pulled her even closer toward him, his hands on her waist, his head leaning toward her slowly.

Shiho stood on her toes, tilting her head upwards towards him leaning close to Yzak's face.

Shiho shut her eyes, and finally closed the distance between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In case you haven't noti****ced yet, there were still a few ideas I had originally planned incorporated into this final chapter. 'Help In Love" the Dating service was suppose to play a much bigger component. **

**Because I'm not gonna end up writing what I had intended for 'Help in Love' I will tell you what was suppose to happen (b/c in my mind, this ending sucks and the original one would have been much better).**

**There will only be a short epilogue posted sometime soon…hopefully but ya this is the ending basically.**

I'll tell you guys in the epilogue what should have ended up happening if I had the time to write it all out or if i had used the free time i had all summer long. None of you guys realize how much i regret not using it!

Anyways Take Care, and enjoy all the free time you can get!

**Housenka**


End file.
